


only sunshine, honey

by luciferTM



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, literally just fluffy dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 02:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6497722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciferTM/pseuds/luciferTM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenji’s hair shimmers honey-gold in the sunlight.<br/>He lies, Chikara sitting next to him, sprawled in the grass, as if he were the only person on the planet who has never heard of insects and their tendency to crawl all over you, and smiles at him, a blend of complicity and wordless, infectious, insolent happiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	only sunshine, honey

**Author's Note:**

> whatever this thing is, i have [sara](http://peachytea.flavors.me/) and [hana](http://archiveofourown.org/users/hananapeel) to thank for it.  
> i didn't jump on the ennofuta bandwagon, it hit me like a truck, and this is the result of simmering 3am feels.  
> rarepair hell is warm and comfortable, as ever.
> 
> (no bee were harmed in the making of this prompt)  
> (don't hurt bees)  
> (bees are friends)

Kenji’s hair shimmers honey-gold in the sunlight.  
He lies, Chikara sitting next to him, sprawled in the grass, as if he were the only person on the planet who has never heard of insects and their tendency to crawl all over you, and smiles at him, a blend of complicity and wordless, infectious, insolent happiness. His fingers are toying with flowers he brutally murdered in the name of being able to turn them into a crown. His creations keep falling apart at the seams and Chikara laughs as Kenji sticks out his tongue and narrows his eyes, attempting to make small knots and intertwine grass together into something that holds.  


“Admit it, you have no idea what you’re doing.”  


“It can’t be that hard.”  


“You’ve been at it for an hour.”  


“I’d like to see you try.”  


“Well, _it can’t be that hard_.”  


Kenji’s bark of laughter is carefree and fond. “Fuck you.”  


Chikara’s smile suddenly stiffens. His voice low, he says “Kenji. Is that a bee on my knee?”  


Kenji straightens abruptly. “Yeah. Why?”  


“I think I’m allergic.”  


Kenji’s eyes widen. “What? Oh-- okay, uh--”  


“Don’t panic”, Chikara says through clenched teeth. He stares at the small insect with the intensity of someone who wishes it could catch fire. Kenji's hand slowly closes in and Chikara starts, "what are you--" before Kenji's hand wraps, with deadly precision, around the tiny, unsuspecting creature.

 

“Let’s get out of here. You should have warned me, Chika”, Kenji says, sucking at his fingers with a pained expression on his face.  


“I completely forgot. I’m sorry.”  


A cocky grin slowly creeps on Kenji’s face. “Wait, did I just save your life?”  


_Uh-oh._  


“I did, didn’t I?”  


“I mean, I probably wouldn’t have--”  


“I-saved-you”, he sing-songs. “Man, aren’t I the best boyfriend ever? Huh? _Huh?_ ”  


Ennoshita can’t help but to smile. “Maybe.”  


Kenji beams. Chikara shakes his head, sighs. He has a feeling Kenji is never going to live this down.  


“C’mere”, he murmurs, and presses a long kiss to his wounded finger. Then, to the rest of them. One by one. And to his lips.  
The cry of cicadas rattles the air. The sky is burning the warmest shade of blue.

 

And Chikara is right. Kenji doesn’t let him forget for a while.  
He brags about it to everyone, without bothering to mention that said danger was an innocent, three-centimeters long ball of fluff and not a speeding car. He brings it up every time he wants something he knows is unreasonable (“That is your fourth pack of gummy bears” “I deserve all the gummy bears in the world, have you forgotten--”) or when he gets scolded (“The next time you leave your wet towel on the floor like this--” “That is no way to talk to the man who saved your life, Chika”), and one Sunday night, when they’re slightly drunk, and Chikara offers that he finally meets his parents, and Kenji smirks, hides his nervousness behind a “It’s not like they can say anything not that I saved you, they basically _have_ to love me!”  
But as summer drags on, the matter slowly fades from conversations and their minds. 

 

Until, approximately two months after that day in the field, a day of crippling heat. They’re eating outside with Chikara’s parents, enjoying one of the last days of summer. Kenji is wearing a headband, and he says it’s because he’s hot, but in truth, it’s because Chikara finds it disturbingly cute, and he knows it, the bastard. Chikara’s body is heavy with the drowsiness that comes with a full belly, and the sluggish embrace of humid heat. Kenji’s cheeks are flushed and his eyes shining from the heat, and Chikara gets lots for a while in the sight of a bead of sweat hanging from the small strands of hair behind his ear. Chikara’s mom has pink sunglasses on her head, a color so vivid that it’s strangely tiring to look at. He looks away to find himself staring at the stark white of his paper plate. His gaze wanders, falls on a plate of watermelon slices next to him, budding pink under the transparent plastic and white haze of its dripping as it warms up.  
There: a flutter of yellow and black.  


Chikara sucks in a breath. “Mom, can you please…”  


“Uh?” His mother raises her head from her plate of sweet potatoes, swings a towel at the plastic wrap nonchalantly.  


“Chikara, the heat is no excuse for your mother to do that in your place”, his father says, frowning a little.  


“The heat? I’m allergic...”  


His mother smiles indulgently at him. “Chikara, _your sister_ is the one who’s allergic to bees. Kenji, pass me the salad, will you?”

 

Very slowly, Chikara turns his gaze to Kenji.

They burst into hysterical laughter, sides aching as Chikara’s parents stare at them, confusion etched on their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> feedack/comments are always appreciated!  
> 


End file.
